


Will We Ever

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x14, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fights, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Archie and Betty walk home from Pop's together. Alternate ending to 2x14.Prompt:  (season two canon) Archie and Betty have a fight (with tons of sexual tension).





	Will We Ever

In a booth at Pop’s on Sunday night, smiling across the table at Archie, her hand over his, there’s a moment that Betty feels at peace. The four of them are okay. They’ve survived yet another traumatic experience, and the argument that had taken place seems long forgotten.

Veronica removes her hand first, pulling it out from under three other hands.

“We should all probably go home,” she says. It’s odd for Veronica to be the first one to want to go home, but Betty is kind of exhausted herself, so she nods in agreement. “I’ll have Andre drop you guys off.”

“You know what, V? It’s not that far, Jughead can walk me home,” Betty says. Her bags aren’t that heavy, and she’d rather take her time. The less time spent in that house with Chic, the better.

“Actually, why doesn’t Archie walk you home?” Jughead says. “You guys live next door to each other, it makes more sense. I’ll take you up on the lift home, Veronica.”

Betty frowns in confusion, but Jughead just pats her arm. Is this his way of trying to prove he’s completely cool about the kiss? Veronica turns to Archie.

“Archie?” she prompts.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Of course.”

They say goodnight to their respective partners, and Archie and Betty grab their bags from the car. They walk side by side in silence, letting the sounds from the night fill the empty air between them. The calm Betty had felt a moment ago, sitting in the warmth of Pop’s, has faded away. Her relief at being safe gives way to the anxiety she feels about having Chic around, her unease about whatever Veronica’s father is up to. She doesn’t want to fight with her friends, but she can’t deny Hiram is shady, and his purchase of the Register doesn’t look good.

They’re almost home before Archie finally speaks. Betty wonders when it became so hard to talk to him. Perhaps they’re both avoiding a topic of conversation that’s too hard to ignore when they’re alone together.

“Hey, about before…” Archie starts. “Before those guys came. I know it seems dumb now, but I hate fighting with you. So, I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Arch,” Betty says. They reach Betty’s front yard, and Archie walks her to the front door.

“You didn’t really mean all that stuff did you? What you said to Veronica?”

Betty hesitates. “No. Of course not.”

Archie looks relieved. “That’s what I thought,” he smiles. “I mean, I’m not wrapped around Veronica’s finger. Or other parts.”

Betty snorts, unable to hold back her laughter.

“What?” Archie says, a hesitant laugh on his lips.

“I mean… come on, Arch. That part was true,” she says. She immediately knows it was the wrong thing to say. Archie’s smile drops from his face completely.

“I can make my own decisions, Betty,” he snaps. He folds his arms across his broad chest. “I’m not some puppet doing whatever Veronica wants me to do.”

Betty lets out another snort, the humour from the situation gone now. “Whatever you say, Archie.”

“Like you can talk!” he scoffs. “Jughead breaks up with you for no reason, and as soon as he wants you back you go running back to him like nothing happened? It’s pathetic!”

“ _Pathetic_?” Betty repeats, incredulous. “At least Jughead and I have a real connection! All you and Veronica do is have sex.”

“A real connection? The fact that you both like mysteries and books doesn’t mean you’re meant to be together.”

“So you think Jughead and I shouldn’t be together?” Betty says angrily. God, how did this argument become about their relationships? Why does she even care why he’s with Veronica, or whether or not he thinks she and Jughead belong together?

“So what if I do?” His jaw clenches.

“Why?” Betty pushes. When did he get so close? She swears she sees his eyes dart to her lips. Is he going to kiss her? Her heart beats erratically.

“Why didn’t you tell Jughead we kissed?”

“Why didn’t you?” She sways forward slightly, her body acting of its own accord. Which one of them will break first? Admit that it meant something? His eyes flick down to her lips again.

“Betty—”

The front door swings open. Betty whirls around to see her mother standing there in a robe, looking unimpressed.

“Betty, what are you two yelling about?” Alice scolds. “It’s almost midnight. Hurry up and get to bed, you’ve got school in the morning.”

“Yes, Mom,” Betty says quickly. “I’ll just be a minute.” She glances at Archie.

“Now, Betty,” Alice insists. “You can talk to Archie at school tomorrow.” Alice holds the door open and Betty reluctantly makes her way inside. She throws a look back over her shoulder at Archie. He swallows, watching her walk inside.

“Goodnight, Archie,” Alice says pointedly.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Cooper. Goodnight, Betty.”

Alice shuts the door.


End file.
